Run for Joe's Money
by bombbunny
Summary: Will new girl Miley's spunky personality give Joe Jonas, the hottest guy in school, a run for his money? Lemon ;


Chapter 1. A New Start.

Miley was so happy to be moving. Summer was gone, and so was her old life. She had to admit she was a little sad about leaving her friends, but she wasn't that close with them anymore anyways. Once Cody was her boyfriend, she stopped hanging out with anybody but him. That was one reason Miley broke up with him. That, and the fact that he cheated on her. She had given so much time and love to him, and that was what he did to her? Miley hated him and vowed to never be in a relationship with a player again. Her mom got a new job in California, so they had to move out of their house in Arizona. Miley didn't mind at all though. Arizona was too hot and boring. Plus, it had no beaches.

"Miley! Let's go! We're going to miss the flight!" said her mom, Tish.

"Mom I know, just a second!" cried Miley from inside her bedroom. She looked around for the last time, took a deep breath, and walked out the door.

"Honey, what were you doing?" asked Tish.

"Nothing. Just saying goodbye to the house," said Miley.

"Oh, well, the taxi's here, so let's go, okay?"

They both got into the taxi and drove to the airport.

The plane ride wasn't so long, so they got to LAX in no time.

"Mom! I'm gonna go to the beach this afternoon, okay?" said Miley.

"Already? Miley, you have to see the house! Aren't you excited to see it?" asked Tish.

"Yes mom, I am," Miley laughed. "You've asked me that like ten times now."

"I know sweetie, I'm just so excited for you to see it!"

Miley smiled at her mom. She was such a cheese ball. They finally arrived at their new house. It was a two-story white wood paneled house with a big front lawn and oak trees framing it beautifully. It was perfect.

"Mom, I love it." Miley said.

"I'm so glad honey! Your room ahs a balcony!" replied Tish.

Miley was smiling now. Her house was amazing, her mom was the best, and she was away from Cody. The only thing that bothered her was her first day of school. She was going to be a junior, so everyone already had their close friends. She hoped she would find some friends.

"Oh well," thought Miley. "I'll just have to make the best of this."

Chapter 2. School Begins.

The school was huge. It was like, the prettiest school Miley had ever seen, though. She went inside to her locker. Next to her, there was a brown-haired girl putting her books away.

"Um, excuse me?" Miley asked the girl.

The girl turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, but do you know where Mr. Jones' Biology class is?"

"Sure! I know this school like the back of my hand!" laughed the girl. "Want me to show you around?"

"Yeah, that would be great," said Miley.

"I'm Selena by the way. And welcome to Hollywood High!"

"Thanks, I'm Miley."

"No problem," Selena laughed.

"So, what do I need to know to be in this school?" asked Miley.

"Well," Selena says, "those blonde girls walking this way, those are the bitches of the school. The one in the middle is Jessica, and the ones on the sides are Makayla and Courtney. Jessica basically runs the school.

Miley watched them walk down the hall like it was a runway. "They look so fake. Wait. Do they already have boob jobs?" Miley asked. "That's gross."

"Yeah." Selena laughed. "You're cool. You should come sit with me and my friend Demi at lunch. She loves talking about how fake they are. I'm pretty sure you guys will get along great."

"Cool. Can't wait to meet her." Miley said. She couldn't believe her luck in finding friends this fast.

"Oh My GOD," said Selena. "There he is. Wow, he's even hotter than last year. If that's even possible."

"Who?" Miley asked.

"Only the hottest, most gorgeous guy at this school, Joe Jonas." Sighed Selena, dreamily. "He's a senior."

Miley looked over to where Selena was and saw who she was talking about. She was right, he was hot. He was leaning against the lockers talking to some friends. He had short, curly black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and amazing features. His body was pretty darn good also. His arms were super toned. Miley had to admit he was one of the best looking guys she had ever seen.

"Don't even think about it, Miley," Selena said. "He's going out with Jessica right now and he only ever talks to the popular girls. He's a major player, so he's never had an actual girlfriend."

"Oh," said Miley, a little disappointed. She hated players. That's what Cody was, and she was never going back to that again. "My ex boyfriend was a player. I'm not making that mistake again, trust me."

"Yeah, but every girl in this school would like kill to have Joe even talk to them. I'm not sure what girls would do to actually get to go out with him," Selena replied.

"Would you go out with him?" asked Miley.

"Hell yeah! If her asked me! It would make me the most popular girl at school. But, I've got to admit that I like his best friend David Henry better. He's so cute and he looks like such a nice person! He's also a player, but not as bad as Joe."

"Ooh, I've gotta see this David guy!" Miley joked.

"Oh, shut up," said Selena. "Let me see your schedule."

Miley handed her her schedule. Selena's face dropped.

"Aww, we only have gym and English together!" said Selena. "Wow, you're in AP Biology and Calculus? Those are senior classes. You must be smart."

"Not really, my old school was just fast-paced," said Miley. Miley was actually smart, she just didn't want people to know her as a "braniac."

"Oh! Miley! There's Taylor Lautner," said Selena, pointing down the hall. "He's Joe's enemy, practically. They compete for girls all the time. Joe almost always wins, but I hear Taylor has a way of charming people.

Miley looked down the hall and saw a super muscular guy with black spiky hair.

"Geez! He's muscular!" said Miley.

"Yeah, he is! They say to be careful around him too. He's also a big player.

"Don't worry about me," said Miley. "I don't want a relationship for a while."

"Okay, well here's your Biology class! I'll see you in Gym next period!" said Selena.

"Alright. Thanks again, Selena."

"No problem, girl!" said Selena. And she walked away to her class.

Miley entered the room. The bell had just rung, so people were starting to come in.

"Okay class, I am going to assign seats today, so sit where I tell you to sit." Said Mr. Jones.

They whole class was assigned their seats. Out of all people for Miley to sit next to, it was Taylor Lautner.

"Hey pretty thang. Are you new here at Hollywood High?" asked Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm new," said Miley, being a little cautious.

"Well, I'm glad to be your seat partner. This is going to be a fun semester." Taylor checked out Miley, liking what he saw.

Miley saw what Selena said about him having a way of charming people. She looked around the room and saw Joe and Jessica making out in the back, his hand was up her skirt. She turned quickly around, disgusted. Were they allowed to be doing that in school? The class went by really fast because Taylor kept talking to her. Finally, the bell rang. Miley headed off to the girls locker room to get changed for Gym. Selena was already there.

"Miley! How was Biology?" asked Selena.

"It was good I guess. I sit next to Taylor Lautner," said Miley.

"Oh. Well, have fun with that!" laughed Selena. "Was there anyone cute in your class?"

"No, not really. I mean, Joe was in it, but he was with Jessica in the back. I'll stop there," laughed Miley.

"Oh. I gotcha. Oh, Miley, you have to get a Gym uniform from the bin over there." Selena pointed to a plastic box marked "extra uniforms."

Miley walked over to it and only found an extra small shorts and tank top. "Great, Selena! There's only an extra small."

"Ooh. Well you're gonna have to use it or you will have detention for being out of uniform," replied Selena.

Miley put on the uniform, which was super tight and small. "Ughh why does my life suck?"

"It's okay Miley. We have Gym with the boys today. They'll probably all notice you," laughed Selena.

"Great. Just what I needed," replied Miley.

Just then, Jessica walked into the locker room with Makayla and Courtney. She saw Miley with her uniform on and walked over to her.

"Um, hey slut! You need a bigger uniform," sneered Jessica.

Miley looked over her shoulder to see Jessica glaring at her. God, she was rude! "So do you, whore," Miley shot back.

Jessica gasped. "Nobody talks to me like that! You're gonna pay. Come on girls, lets go get ready."

Miley watched her walk away, disgusted. "She is such a bitch. She needs a taste of her own medicine. God."

"Calm down Miley, she's always like that," said Selena. "But, it would be nice if someone finally did treat her the way she treats others. Everyone's just scared to."

The girls gym teacher walked into the locker room. "Hurry up girls! The guys are already out there warming up! We're playing basketball today! Come on!"

Everybody groaned.

"Joe is in this gym class too," said Jessica. "I can't wait to PLAY him."

Courtney and Makayla laughed. "Ooh, good one Jessica."

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god Miley. Joe is in this class!" said Selena.

"Yeah, I heard. Great, I don't want another class of him and Jessica making out."

The girls walked out of the locker room and into the gym. They guys were already ready and shooting some hoops. The boys gym teacher got up and started talking.

"Alright everyone, I am going to split you up into 2 groups." He called out names of the two groups. Miley was with Selena, Taylor Lautner, and some other people she did not know yet. The other team had Jessica, Courtney, Makayla, Joe, and other people also. Man, was this going to be an interesting game.

Everyone started playing, and Miley's team was down by 1 point in the last quarter. Miley was actually really good at basketball because she always played with her brother before he went off to college. Seeing that Joe was about to make a shot, Miley knew that she had to get revenge on Jessica and win one for her team. And so, she blocked Joe.

Joe had just got the basketball, and then he saw this hot girl in front of him, blocking his way. She had a really tight uniform, and she just looked really sexy. Getting a little turned on, Joe tried to play it cool. "Hey, um can you move please? I kinda have to make this basket." Said Joe, underestimating Miley's skills.

"Um, no, I kinda wanna win this game." Said Miley annoyed.

Joe sensed this and replied, "I'm sorry but I'm kinda the star of the basket ball team and I'm gonna make this shot anyways, so move before I hurt you." His dick was throbbing in his pants.

Miley knew that Joe probably was turned on, because she saw him trying to look down her shirt. She did something that she knew would make Jessica hate her guts. She put her butt against Joe's cock and started to grind on him. Joe, surprised and totally caught of guard, dropped the ball. Miley stole it, ran across the court and made a shot, and the timer went off.

Joe looked back at her, amazed. How had she done that? Did she know he was turned on by her, and then she made her move? Man, that was HOT. And she seemed like she had a lot of experience, if you know what I mean. Joe kept looking at her thinking damn. His friend Zac Efron came up to him.

"Are you okay man? How did that girl beat you? You're like the star player on the team."

"I know dude, but she's good. Do you think she's hot?"

"uh, Joe, you're hooking up with Jessica. But, yeah I think she's really hot. She's new. Taylor and her are becoming good friends I hear."

Joe felt a little jealousy. "Whatever. I'll become good friends with her too then."

Zac laughed. "You have Jessica, and she's pretty hot too. Just lay off the new girl until you guys are done."

Joe decided Zac was right. But he did want to at least know her name.

At lunch, Miley and Selena sat down at a table. Selena's friends Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift were at the table also. Selena started talking about where everyone sat.

"Okay, so in the middle of the cafeteria are the populars, obviously. That's where Joe and his friends sit and whoever is currently dating them, or in Joe's case, "hooking up."" Miley looked over at the table and saw Joe, David, Zac, Jessica, Courtney, Makayla, and a few other guys. "The table next to that is the jock table. That's where Taylor Lautner sits with all of his football friends. And the rest of the caf is basically all of your normal stereotypes. The cheerleaders, the emos, the nerds, the asians, etc."  
"So what are we?" asked Miley.  
"We are the party girls. Cuz we are normal, and we don't really do anything at school. But we go to basically all of the parties."

Miley loved parties. "Wow, I guess I found the right group!" She smiled.

"Okay Miley you should probably go get some food before the line gets too long. You're the only one that didn't bring lunch." Said Selena.  
"Um, okay, I'll be right back." Miley made her way to the back of the line.

Joe looked up from his table and saw her, and decided he wanted to go talk to her. "hey guys I'm gonna go buy some soda, I'll be right back."  
Everyone looked at him weird. "Um dude, you have a soda." Said David Henry.  
"Uh, yeah, but I need another one." Said Joe.  
"Okay baby but be quick." Said Jessica, flirtingly.  
"Of course babe. I'll be right back."

Joe walked over to Miley, who was not looking.

Miley was deciding what to get. Salad or a sandwich? Then she heard his voice.

"Nice moves today in PE. What's your name?" asked Joe.

Miley turned and saw JOE JONAS looking at her. "Um, thanks. And my names Miley."  
"Miley." Joe said, smiling. "That's a pretty name. You know, you really know how to turn someone on. I think you know what I mean." Joe said.  
Miley laughed, "Yeah, I've had some practice. Sorry about your loss "Star player."" Miley put quotations with her fingers.  
Joe laughed. "Hey, I did not see that coming. So Miley, what's your next class?"  
"Um I think math with Ms. Barnes, why?"  
"No way, that's what I have too" said Joe, smiling. "How bout we be seat partners?"  
"I'll think about it." Said Miley, smirking.  
Joe was shocked. He knew that every girl would be jumping at his offer. Man, this girl was hard. Joe liked it.  
They were now at the front of the line, and Miley had picked up a sandwich. Joe took out his wallet. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for you." Said Joe.  
Miley looked up at him. "No Joe. I can pay for my own food."  
Joe gave the cashier money for the both of them. He looked at Miley. "Just promise me you will be seat partners with me."  
Miley looked at him again. He was so hot, and his eyes made her feel like she was melting. She gave in. "Fine." She took her food. "I'll see you next class." And she walked away. Ugh! She needed to stop being attracted to him!  
Joe looked after her with a smirk on his face. She was perfect. When he got back to his table, Jessica was glaring at him. "What?" asked Joe.  
"Baby, why were you talking to the slut new girl?" asked Jessica angrily.  
"Um, sorry since when were we not allowed to talk to other people? Last time I checked we weren't even dating." Said joe.  
She frowned and didn't talk for the rest of lunch.

Miley got back to the table and everyone was staring at her with their mouths open. "OMG DID JOE JONAS JUST BUY YOU LUNCH?" asked Demi.  
"did JOE JONAS just talk to you?" Asked Selena.  
Miley looked down at her hands. 'Um, yeah…."

"Oh my god! I am so jealous right now!" said Taylor.  
"Wow Miley, he must really be interested in you. Youre really lucky!" said Demi.  
"Thanks guys, but I don't think he is. He's with Jessica and I don't like him." Miley lied. She tried convincing herself that she did NOT like him at all. He was a major player, and she did not need that in her life.

"Wow. I wish Joe talked to me," said Selena. "you are gonna introduce me when you guys go out."  
Miley glared at Selena. "We are not gonna go out! He doesn't like me and I don't like him, okay?"  
Everyone at the table looked at each other. "Trust me Miley, you will fall for him."

In math, Miley was one of the first people there. She took an empty seat in front of two girls who were gossiping.  
"Omg. I heard Joe Jonas is gonna be in this class." "Omg I know. He got hotter over the summer, if that's even possible." "I know! Ugh I just wanna do him right now." "Who is this girl in front of us? Eww she must me new." Poor girl, she probably has no friends. I feel bad for her. Like, nobody knows who she is."  
Miley heard them and clenched her fists. She turned around to face them. "I actually know a lot of people, thank you very much."  
"Aww, she thinks she knows a lot of people. How cute." One girl snickered.  
Just then, Joe walked in and heard what the girls were saying to Miley. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Miley." He put his arm around her.  
THe two girls stared with their mouths open. Joe smirked and turned toward Miley. "Were those girls giving you trouble?"  
"NO, I was fine on my own, Joe. But thank you." Miley smiled at him.  
Her smile instantly made Joe melt. She was so beautiful. No girl had ever had this effect on him. "No problem. Anything for you." The two girls behind them were practically crying now with jealously.  
Joe was curious to know more about Miley. "Hey, lets play truth."  
"Whats that?" asked miley.  
"I will ask you a question and you have to tell the truth. And you ask me questions too."  
"Okay sounds easy enough," Miley smiled.  
Joe smiled back. "Okay, so have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
"Yes. I have. His name was Cody."  
Joe knew she must have had a boyfriend before, but he was still a little jealous. "Okay now your turn."  
Miley thought. "Why are you with Jessica? She's such a bitch, no offense."  
Joe laughed. "I know she is, but she's good at….. you know."  
Miley giggled. "TMI Joe! But don't you want to have an actual girlfriend? Somebody that you can trust and love?"  
Joe looked at her hard. "Well, I admit that sometimes I do wish that. But being a player is all I've ever known, really. I wouldn't know how to be a good boyfriend." Joe had never told this to anybody before. He was scared how she would react.  
"Joe that's so sweet. But trust me, once you find the right girl you will know."  
Joe smiled at her. "Okay, I will take your word for it. Now its my turn. How far have you gone with someone?"  
Miley was surprised. "Joe! that's personal!"  
"Hey, this is truth." Said Joe, smirking.  
"Fine. I went all the way with my old boyfriend." Said miley, scared to what Joe might think of her.  
Joe smirked. So she did have experience.  
"What? Oh god, now you think im a slut."  
"No! Miley I don't think that, trust me. If anything, I like you better."  
"Why?" asked Miley confused.  
"Oh, nevermind." Said joe, laughing.  
The teacher then announced that there was going to be a pop quiz. "You can use your notes! That's it!"  
Joe groaned. "Great. We are not prepared."  
"I am." Said Miley. "You should really pay more attention in class." She smirked.  
Joe looked at Miley's perfect notes of the class. "How did you do that?"  
Miley shrugged. They took their quiz and turned it in.  
Joe looked at Miley. "I didn't know you were smart."  
Miley blushed. "I don't like people thinking of me as a brainiac."  
"I think its hot." Said Joe. Miley blushed even more.  
Joe rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You know, youre so cute when you blush."  
"JOE! Stop flirting with Miley! By the looks of your quiz grade, you need to pay attention in class more!" Both of you see me after class!" said ms. Barnes.

Both of them stayed in. "Miley, your quiz grade was exceptional. Joes on the other had, was not. I would like Miley to tutor you Joe. Can you do that Miley?"  
"Um, sure."  
"Okay then," said ms. Barnes. "Miley will go to your house after school every day until you raise your grade. Is that understood?"  
Joe acted like he was mad. "yes mam" he said. He was really actually happy to spend more time with Miley. "When should we start?"  
"Either today or tomorrow is fine." Said ms barnes.  
"Okay sounds good," said joe.  
Joe and Miley walked out of class together. "Um, I have basketball practice today after school, but we will start his tutoring thing tomorrow okay?" asked joe.  
Miley smiled. "Okay sounds good. I'm going shopping today anyways."

At the mall with Miley, Selena, and Demi. (Taylor is at cheer practice) They shop for new clothes. Miley buys some that she can wear to impress joe. She doesn't know why she does this, but she wanted to look good for him. She kept telling herself that she did not like him though.

They next day in PE, the girls and the guys were playing each other again. This time it was hockey on the gym floor. Joe saw Miley come in the gym and she literally took his breath away. She looked so hot. They started to play, and Jessica kept looking at Joe looking at mIley. She got super jealous. During the game, Miley was trying to score a goal, but Jessica was blocking her way.  
"You're never gonna get past me, bitch." Said Jessica.  
Miley tried to get past her. Jessica slammed her with her hockey stick on her back, and Miley fell over in pain.  
"Stay away from Joe, bitch!"  
Joe saw this whole thing and ran over to Miley. "What the hell Jessica!"  
Everyone started to crowd around Miley. The gym teacher came up. "Joe please take Miley to the nurse. Jessica, detention."  
Joe picked Miley up, who was unconscious. He carried her to the nurses office.  
"She is going to have to rest."  
Miley opened her eyes, her whole back was in pain.  
"Miley! Are you okay?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah… my back just really hurts." The nurse gave her a pain medication and then Miley changed back into her regular clothes (she was wearing a dress) in the bathroom and came back into the office.  
"Do you want to come to my house to rest?" asked Joe. "You were supposed to come today to tutor but you can just rest."  
"Yeah, that would be great Joe, thanks." The nurse dismissed them and Miley got into Joe's car.

"Man, I'm sorry about that Miley. Jessica is crazy."  
"It's okay, its not your fault."  
"Ill massage your back for you when we get to my house. It will make it feel better I promise."  
"Miley smiled at Joe. "You are the best, Joe. Really."  
joe smiled. When they got to his house, it was huge. They went up to Joe's room and sat down on his bed. Miley layed down. "Im sorry this had to happen to me today Joe. We cant study now." Miley laughed.  
"Trust me, that's okay. We can just hang out. Do you want to go swimming? That might take your mind off things."  
"I don't have a bathing suit."  
"Jessica has some here, I'll let you borrow one of hers."  
"She would kill me if she knew I wore one of HER bathingsuits in YOUR pool."  
"She doesn't have to know." Joe said. He gave miley the skimpiest one on purpose. Here you go."  
"Thanks." Miley changed and wrapped a towel around herself. THe bikini was sooo skimpy! It basically showed all of her boobs off. She was embarrassed to let Joe see her in it. She walked outside with the towel around her.  
"you ready?" asked Joe.  
"yeah!" smiled Miley.

They walked down to his pool, which had a waterfall and everything. Joe took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. He was so fine. His abs were amazing, and his arms were the perfect size muscle. Miley couldn't believe she was here with him.  
"Come on Miley, it's perfect in here. " joe said.  
Miley decided, what the heck and she let the towel go, exposing her bikini clad body. Joe stared at her as she jumped into the pool. Her body was perfectt. And the best thing was that it was totally natural, unlike Jessica. He smirked at her as she rose to the surface. "that bikini fits you well." Said joe, eying her boobs. Her hard nipples were outlined because there was no padding. He almost got hard right there.  
"Perv." Miley laughed.  
They started chasing each other around the pool, laughing and having a good time. Joe couldn't get over how perfect she was, and realized how badly he wanted her. Miley was underneath the waterfall (on the other side of it, hiding) "Joe! Don't come over here! I'm resting!" Miley laughed, out of breath. Joe swam over to her. "Joe!"  
Joe looked into her bright blue eyes and put his arms on either side of her, so she was against the wall. Miley stared back at him, and she felt like she couldn't breath. Joe slowly leaned in, placing his lips perfectly on hers, kissing her softly. Miley, stunned, slowly kissed him back. He put his hands on her hips and she put hers on his toned chest and traced his abs while they made out. Their kiss was electric. Joe had never felt this before. Her lips were so soft against his, and he never wanted to stop. As they made out, their bodies pressed together. Joe felt her boobs on his chest, turned on. He slowly kissed down her jaw and neck to the tops of her bathingsuit top. He started to kiss around her boobs where the skin was exposed. Miley tilted her head back and bit her lip.  
"Are you okay so far?" asked Joe, looking up at her.  
"Yeah" said miley weakly, barely able to breath.  
Joe slowly undid her bathing suit top, letting it fall into the water. It exposed her perfectly round boobs, and Joe had never seen them this perfect in his life. "Damn." Joe said, smirking up at her. Miley blushed. Joe started to kiss around her boob, letting his other hand gently twist her nipple. He then kissed her nipple, slightly tugging on it with his teeth and circling it around in his mouth, nibbling. He was getting so horny. Miley moaned. Joe started slowly sucking on her boob, and started to rub her through her bikini bottom. He kissed his way down her stomach, and came to s astop right above her pussy. Joe looked up at her. "Can I?" Miley nodded, nervous. Joes mouth was about to be on her private part. Wow, she couldn't believe it.

Joe traced his tounge over her pussy on the outside of her suit, teasing her.  
"JOE! Ughh" he smirked, pressing his lips to it. Miley moaned even louder. He kissed his way up to the hem of the suit bottoms and slowly took it off with his teeth. Miley thought: oh my GOD. Here we go.  
"damn your so wet" joe said, and he started gently sucking on her clit, circling his touge around, and sucked up all the juices. He then started tugging on her thing softly, trying to pleasure her to the max. Miley let out a small scream. Joe kissed her clit and then went up and kissed both her boobs, then he kissed her mouth. Mhmmm . that was good.  
"so, we aren't gonna do it right now?' said miley.  
no, not right now. Id wanna do that somewhere a little more special, joe laughed, looking around.  
Miley smiled, pressing her body against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "are you sure?" she smirked.  
Joe felt her nipples against his chest, but he knew he wanted it to be more special.  
nah, its okay. This was fun anyways though. Joe smiled, grabbing her butt. You are the hottest, nautiest girl I know. Joe laughed.  
Miley smiled. I still cant belive you like ME.  
Why wouldn't I? youre smart, hot, nice, funny, cool. Youre perfect.  
Miley smiled. Well, I think youre pretty attractive yourself. Any girl would die to be in my position right now. Miley smirked.  
Joe was so happy she felt that way. He looked down at her naked body pressed against him. And I think any guy would be EXTREMELY jelous if they were in my position right now. Miley smiled.  
Joe leaned down and kissed her with a lot of passion.  
"Joe, what about Jessica?"  
"I don't like her the way I like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Miley, I really like you in a way I've never felt before. You told me that I would know when it was the right girl. You are the girl."  
miley couldn't believe he was saying this to HER. JOE JONAS.  
"Miley, will you go out with me?"  
Miley froze. She did not know if she wanted to do this after the whole Cody thing. But, because she was really attracted to Joe, and their friendship would be ruined if she said no, she said yes. "Of couse Joe." Miley smiled up at him.  
Joe smiled back, feeling extremely lucky he had just scored a date with the hottest, funniest girl at school.  
Miley was shocked though. How had she managed to get a date with the hottest guy at school? She smiled to herself.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Joe.


End file.
